


The Human Element

by BionicOtaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, MSBY, Non-Sexual Spanking, Spanking, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BionicOtaku/pseuds/BionicOtaku
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short fics, mostly involving non-sexual disciplinary spanking.Summery for first chapter:Kenma had warned Shibayama, but knowing in vague sense and experiencing something were two very different things. Sometimes people just have to make the mistake for themselves.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26





	1. Yaku and Shibayama

**Author's Note:**

> This your only warning that this story does contain non sexual spanking. 
> 
> With that said please enjoy and thank you for reading <3
> 
> Chapter 1. Yaku and Shibayama

"You shouldn't talk like that." 

It was just a whisper to Yuki's left, a quiet and unjudging voice that held some sort of wary concern that he couldn't place. It was odd, Kenma didn't sound too concerned about anything usually. 

"It's fine when it's just us"- he must be referring to the 2nd and 1st years who happened to be left alone in the gym stretching that moment- "but don't let Yaku hear you say something like that about yourself. He's… he doesn't like when people don't have confidence where they should." 

Yuki didn't know how to respond to that at all. On one hand he had just been given a confusing warning about his senpai that, if Yuki was honest with himself, still terrified him even after three months together including a lot of time spent one on one working on the details of the position they both played. But on the other hand Kenma had also given him a compliment in a sense and so Yuki supposed a thank you was in order. 

Kenma just nodded in response and Yuki turned his attention back to the conversation that had moved on around them, but he couldn't get the grimace or the discomfort in his senpai's voice out of his head. Maybe he was right to be scared of Yaku-san. 

* * *

“Step out with your foot at an angle. You can get lower.” Yaku said in his plain and simple tone that shouldn't have been intimidating and yet seemed to make Yuki’s heart catch in his throat. He tried it again as his captain’s serve came from the other side of the net, coming down fast to his left side. He made contact, getting under the ball in the same way Yaku had shown, but for some reason instead of flying straight up as his senpai’s receive had, it ricocheted to the side, flying way out of the bounds of the court. 

“I’m sorry, it’s not working.” Yuki began, and-shit- he could hear how frustrated he was in his own voice. That was so embarrassing. 

“It’s fine. Let’s just try it again.” 

Yaku’s eyes held no malice as he jerked his chin at Kuroo for another serve, but this time as the ball whizzed by him Yuki didn’t make the dig, letting the serve hit it’s mark to his left with nothing in it’s way. It took his brain a moment to catch up to him, a moment to realize how  _ rude _ that must have looked. 

“Ah, I’m sorry.” He started feeling panic rise in his chest as he gave a short bow. His hands were wringing and the sweat was getting profuse. Did he have hyperhidrosis? “I knew I wasn’t going to get it. You can go home, Yaku-san. It’s clear I’m not improving so I won’t waste your time”

Even though there were only four people present in the room (Yuki had almost forgotten Kenma was still there in the corner waiting for Kuroo to finish) it felt as though all the air had been breathed in one second, leaving nothing left for Yuki to breath as he looked at the now determined glare on his senpai’s face. 

Yaku had only been a few steps away to begin with, but he closed the gap between them quickly, narrowed eyes glowering into Yuki’s own in a way that sent sirens blaring in his head. 

“Did you just dismiss me Shibayama-kun?” 

He must have hyperhidrosis. 

“Not like that I swear! I just meant that this is a lost cause so you don’t have to keep putting in time helping me when I know I will keep screwing it up and-” 

For a moment Yuki thought someone had just spiked a ball down with incredible force and he was about to turn his head to see who it could have been when he felt a stinging pain spread across the right side of his butt and realized that the sound had most certainly not come from a volleyball. No, it had come from his senpai landing and incredibly accurate spank and to Yuki’s horror there was now a hand on his upper arm holding him in place as Yaku raised his other hand again to land a second swat. 

The next few moments passed in a blur, the only thing Yuki perceived was the hand that came down sharply and the pain that followed, causing him to shift from foot to foot. It couldn’t have been more than ten swats but when Yaku used his arm to turn him back around he could feel the pulsing sting radiating over his whole ass and even down his thighs slightly. 

“Are you ready to try again without all the nonsense?” Yaku’s tone was a lot less scary than it had been a moment ago, but it still sent Yuki’s head nodding like a bobble head. 

“Okay then.” Yaku gave him a little smile before turning him with his arm once more to face the net. “Kuroo! Again.” 

Right before the ball flew up Yuki caught Kenma’s wide eyes looking at him over the top of his psp from the corner. Right, he had been warned. 


	2. Ennoshita, Kageyama, and Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennoshita catches Hinata and Kageyama doing something reckless and isn't pleased in the slightest.

“I can do this all day.”

“Yeah so can I dumbass.”

Chikara turned the corner of the building to see all five first years standing around in a circle. Well three were standing. The dynamic duo were kneeling on the ground, an open cooler tub between them. A cooler that Chikara remembered had been filled with ice to keep the meat they had just enjoyed at a safe temperature in the hot summer sun. 

“Uhhh, guys I really think you should stop now. Just call it a tie okay?” Yachi stammered out. Tsukishima said something and laughed to himself in the same moment that Yamaguchi leaned down to dip his hand in what must be slightly melted ice water only to pull it back with a “shit that’s cold.” 

The two idiots with their hands in the cooler were glaring daggers at each other and Chikara felt his brow twitch in irritation. Yachi looked ready to go and tattle, but he would save her the trouble. Daichi didn’t need to be bothered with this, especially not when it meant exposing how bullheaded their teammates were in front of the Nekoma captain (not that he didn’t already know) 

“Hey!” He strolled up and suddenly Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were standing several paces away, both looking sheepish. “What are you two doing?” 

“It’s a challenge.” Hinata gritted out, still not taking his eyes away from Kageyama’s. “One I’m going to win.” 

Chikara sighed, turning to Yachi and trying not to look too annoyed when addressing an innocent party “How long have these two idiots been at this?”

“Um-I…” She stammered for a moment glancing towards the other two first years standing behind her. “I just got here but Tsukishima said they had been here for… forty minutes.” 

Chikara didn’t bother to respond to that, instead turning around and grabbing his kouhai’s wrists out of the water, which he confirmed was fucking freezing, and pulling them to their feet. 

“Are you two out of your minds!?” He scolded, not expecting any answer from the two boys he knew would be recalcitrant. He held both of their wrists in each of his hands, flipping them at the same time to look for obvious damage, not that he would even be able to tell. 

“You know you are supposed to ice for ten minutes? And that’s when you actually have a reason too. You could get nerves damage, you could get frostbite. He dropped Kageyama’s hand and held Hinata’s between his own, letting the warmth of his own palm soak into the smaller one. If their hands weren’t numb and he had had his ruler… 

After a moment or so Hinata’s hand stopped feeling like it was kissing death, but Chikara didn’t drop it, instead using it to turn the little ball of sunshine who currently looked quite cloudy to one side while he laid down a handful of swats. Hinata stamped his foot and there was the tiniest of squeaks in the back of his throat. 

“We weren’t doing anything! I was just-” 

“Do I look like I want to hear it?” Chikara cut off his junior. Normally he would listen and make sure he had the whole story, but this one seemed pretty self explanatory. Two overly competitive and unwatched teens and a bucket of ice, that was all. “You like the feeling of the ball hitting your hand when you spike, right Hinata?” 

He turned to Kageyama as he spoke, picking his hand back up before he could pull away and warming it in the same manner he had the other. “Well it wouldn’t be much fun if you never felt it again because of some stupid challenge.” 

That got Hinata to look remorseful, staring at his shoes and shifting uncomfortably as the hand that wasn’t bright red went back to rub at the seat of his pants. Kageyama seemed to have figured out that they were in the wrong as well since he didn’t fight being turned around and having his own short set of blistering swats. 

They both stood looking sheepish when Chikara was done, standing with both hands on his hips as he gave them one last cursory look. Glancing to the side he noticed that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had conveniently disappeared, but he would find them later to have a quick word about letting your friends pull idiotic stunts. Yachi was still standing there looking like she had seen a ghost. Oh well, it wouldn’t be the last time she saw it. 

“Now, go back to the other side of the building where I can keep an eye on you and stop pulling dangerous stunts or you won’t be dealing with me anymore cus I’ll tell Daichi.” 

He moved behind the two and gave them each a swat to get moving. “March.” 

They both scampered away and Chikara felt glad that it didn’t seem like he would have to brother their captain today.


	3. Atsumu and Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu and Hinata explore Thailand, or at least they try to. Spoilers for post timeskip.

Thailand was fucking cool. Or at least, Atsumu had decided it was cool and there would be very little anyone could do to change his mind even if Kiyoomi kept complaining about every little difference from home. But Kiyoomi had decided to stay at the hotel insisting on sterilizing himself after the plane ride instead of going out and having fun.

In an unlikely turn of events Bokuto too had wanted to stay at the hotel, but by the way he was glancing at his phone like he was waiting for a call Atsumu could guess why and had decided not to make fun of him for once about how smitten he was. It never made him do anything other than to launch into a long and boring rant about how great his boyfriend was anyway. 

It was only he and Shouyo who had ventured out into the city streets in search of attractions and a good meal, but that was alright with Atsumu. Much like the rest of his team he had a soft spot for his newest teammate; had ever since the first time they had played together back in high school. 

Shouyo was excited as always and Atsumu couldn’t blame him, they had made it here early and there was a city full of options, he was excited too. He was also hungry though and he couldn’t think of much else besides something spicy and delectable so he stopped walking for a moment to glance at his phone, reading through old text messages. Osamu had been to Bangkok last summer for some kind of food industry conference/ vacation and had sent him a list of recommendations, having naturally been to half the restaurants in the city during his four day trip. 

“Ah Shouyo-kun, this one looks good right?” He turned his phone to where the little wing spiker had been standing only to find the space empty. His eyes scanned for a tuft of red hair but Atsumu didn’t see anything. He had only looked at his phone for a minute, how could he have gotten so far?   
  
That was a stupid question. 

He quickly changed course, looking back to his phone and dialing Shouyo’s contact only to have the call drop immediately. The tiny fool hadn’t taken his phone off airplane mode. 

Atsumu’s stomach dropped to his gut at the thought. Shouyo would find his way back to the hotel eventually, but how long that would take was anyone’s bet and Atsumu definitely did not want to go back and face Kiyoomi or _Meian_ without Hinata in tow. Not if he wanted to live anyway. 

He walked further down the street, eyes peeled and heart pumping in his chest when there was a voice at his shoulder that made him jump. “Hey Atsumu-san! Look what I found!” 

Atsumu jumped at the sweet voice, turning to find just the boy he was looking for smiling happily and holding up a tiny black dog keychain. 

“It looks sorta like a jackal right? Aren’t they cute.” Shouyo said happily, not seeming to notice the distressed look on Atsumu’s face.  There was a split second where it seemed like the fabric of time had a tear, pulling Atsumu back through the hole and into the past as he remembered something he had thought long forgotten. 

_”Don’t go wanderin’ off like that again Atsumu.”_ Kita had scolded, holding a finger in front of Atsumu’s nose as he rubbed his sore rear. 

_ ”Tokyo is a big city and we are all supposed to be in pairs. I’ll make ya hold my hand if you run off again”  _

_"Well that wouldn't be so bad, Kita-senpai."_ He has said cheekily, not fully perturbed by the handful of swats. 

But he hadn’t done it again, Atsumu realized as time shifted back and he was in the present, staring at a completely oblivious Shouyo who didn’t know at all that he had almost given Atsumu a heart attack.  Atsumu played the ‘what would Kita-senpai do’ game in his head a lot. Motivating himself to clean his apartment, or be nice to someone even though he wanted to throw in a snide remark, or to get him through doing some boring adult task, but he had never come to this conclusion from playing it. He knew the answer though, knew exactly what Kita-senpai would do and so he didn’t think too hard. 

Popping his hand down on the seat of Shouyo’s track pants felt bizarre, but he must have done a good job because his small friend yelped and gave a little jump. Atsumu ignored it though and kept going, dealing out another five before angling Shouyo back to him and making eye contact. 

“Don’t run off like that in a foreign city. And for the love of every god who has ever existed turn yer phone off of airplane mode.” 

His friend had looked almost like he would be upset at first, but when his phone is mentioned his eyes go wide and he immediately pulls it out, tapping away to rectify his mistake. “Sorry, sorry, my bad. I always forget.” 

He couldn’t help reaching out and ruffling the fluffy orange locks “Come on, let’s go find somewhere to eat. I’m fuckin’ starved and yer pretty hungry too” 

“Yeah I am!” Hinata started, brightening up as he started them walking again. “You have a pretty heavy swing though you know that, Atsumu-san” 

“Yeah sure I do”-He was skeptical that he had hit half as hard as Kita had and still would have- “Hey, Hinata-kun, hold my hand would ya?”


	4. Kiyoomi and Meian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set post timeskip. Kiyoomi should know not to disregard an order... twice.
> 
> cw for non sexual spanking <3

It had never crossed Kiyoomi’s mind that he would be in this position. After all, if one made it through adolescence without it happening he hadn’t really thought there was a chance of it happening as an adult. He had apparently thought wrong. If he really had considered it he wouldn’t have been shocked. Not after all the times that Miya had come out of the locker room looking like a stroppy child and grumbling that Meian was ‘just like freakin’ Kita-senpai.’ 

“Sakusa-kun, do you have anything to say for yourself?” The question seemed to be coming a little late since Kiyoomi was already hanging over his captain’s lap. There wasn’t really a defense he could give that would change his mind at this point. He just shook his head in response, feeling a sharp prickling pain on his left glute a split second later. 

“I told you not to do this anymore. There are people whose job it is to clean this locker room and you are not one of them.” Meian scolded, sounding as displeased as he had from the moment he entered the locker to see Kiyoomi on his hands and knee scrubbing the grout. Why he had been in the gym at 4:30 am was anyone’s guess, but he certainly hadn’t been happy to find Kiyoomi there as well. 

“I, in fact, told you _twice_. You don’t need to be here at this hour, you need to be sleeping.” The heavy hand that had been coming down on his ass in an unpredictable pattern stopped for a moment, but only to take hold of the waistband of his shorts. The air felt cold against the warm skin of his now bare ass and Kiyoomi felt his face heat up to match it. He had always blushed too easily. His humility was forgotten quickly though, clouded over by searing pain as Meian started back up again. 

“It wasn’t a suggestion when I told you to stop cleaning in here. So then you do what? Come in the middle of the night so I won’t find out you disobeyed me?” Yes, that was exactly what he had done, but it wasn’t his fault the cleaning crew wasn’t doing a good enough job. 

He couldn’t suppress the whining sound that came from the back of his throat when his thighs were assaulted. Was he supposed to give a response? He honestly wasn’t sure. He had heard Atsumu’s drawling tone arguing with Meian before, and he had heard Bokuto repeating apologies like a mantra, but neither of those things really appealed to him in the moment. Instead he tried to stay silent and still, though it was more a challenge than he had anticipated. 

Meian had stopped talking to so now the only sounds left was that of skin colliding with skin and faint stifled whimpers. How long would this go on for? He had never paid attention to the time when others had been punished, he had no idea how long Meian would keep going, he had no idea how much time had passed for that matter. All he knew was that the pain in his bottom was starting to ache and the sting of each individual swat was barely discernable from the all encompassing throb of pain. 

He could still tell when they stopped though and he was ready for the hand on his shoulder pulling him up. There was one second when Kiyoomi wondered if he would be able to to stand up, but the thought became moot as he was pulled into a hug, the hand that had guided him to stand now pressing into the space between his shoulder blades to bring him closer. Kiyoomi wasn't a fan of hugs, but in this moment it felt rude to deny it and there was the very real concern that if he tried to push away he would simply fall over, his legs feeling like jelly after the entire ordeal not aided by the fact that it was the middle of the night.

"You won't do this again, right?" 

"No, sir." Kiyoomi said in a cracked voice. He noticed with irritation that the top of his mask was moist. 

"Good, I'll hold you to it." Meian pulled away from the hug but reached out and patted Kiyoomi's curls. At least he didn't look mad now. 

"Go home and get some rest. I'll see you in"—a look to his watch—"four and half hours." 

Kiyoomi hoped against all odds that four and a half hours would be long enough to remove the sting from his skin. If Miya noticed anything about his gate it would be the end of Kiyoomi's life.


	5. Nekomata musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nekomata thinks about his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't have any explicit spanking it's just talked about. I really love this old man he truly has the best of vibes. <3

If Yasufumi had to put in as much work as Ukai-kun and Takeda-kun did to keep their team in line he felt sure he would have retired long ago. Sure, Yamamoto could be wild at times and Lev had to have the same thing explained to him an extra twelve times, but it had been many years since Nekoma had had any real troublemakers. Not that the Karasuno team wasn’t made up of upstanding young men, but they certainly had an aura about them that made it seem like they needed a lot of handling. So much so that it took two adults, and a captain, whereas Yasufumi was able to sit back and relax as his team managed themselves. 

Well, most of the time. 

Teary eyes were nothing new in this gym. In all the years he had been coaching and with all the youngsters he had taught he had grown accustomed to occasional glassy eyes. It didn’t make it easy, but he had learned early on that a big part of passion was disappointment and frustration which were not easy things to control, especially in people so young. If one of his team members cared enough to cry over volleyball, then they were in the right place. 

Sometimes the tears didn’t come from the game though. Sometimes the tears were present before they had even started practice and Yasufumi knew exactly where they came from. 

He himself had long since given up on being the task master, claiming in a joking tone when he suggested to Kuroo that he ought to have a conversation with one of his kouhai that he was “too old for it”. Despite being spry for seventy nine, that sort of thing was more physically demanding than most gave it credit for and it was a lot easier to leave it up to a young and responsible almost adult. It also seemed to hurt their pride less coming from a respected peer than an authority figure as well. But more than either of those reasons it was just nice to not be the cause of the tears, even if he knew they were for the best. 

There were certain people who had those tears in their eyes more than others. Kenma seemed to sport red cheeks on his expressive face that twisted into an almost amusing frown at least once a month and even though their first years were some of the sweetest kids Yasufumi had come across in a while, they all wore their emotions on one sleeve and would be rubbing at their eyes all through practice on occasion. 

Today though an unlikely face came through the door to the gym late, followed by a put upon looking captain _and_ a grim faced libero. Yasufumi had never known Fukunaga to be anything but a good natured kid, always hard working and responsible, most likely the future captain despite his quiet disposition, so he couldn’t help but wonder what he could have possibly done to be led into practice with a red and sniffing nose accompanied by a particular gate that was almost a tradition of Nekoma. 

The three boys walked into the room and went to sit in the circle that had already begun stretching, led dutifully by Kai when Yasufumi stopped them, calling out gruffly to Kuroo and making a beckoning gesture. The other two went on their way, slipping naturally into the group as the gangly captain made his way over and thankfully Fukunaga seemed to be regaining his cool as Yamamoto leaned in to speak to him. 

Kuroo on the other hand looked slightly nervous as he reached Yasufumi, standing halfway at attention, his “sir” coming out short. 

“Relax son, you haven’t done anything wrong.” Yasufumi chuckled, crossing his arms and surveying as Kuroo visibly deflated. “I’m merely curious about our resident comedians gloom.”

Kuroo gave his own snort and Yasufumi found himself pleased that his students were comfortable enough around him to be so casual. He had always hated formalities. 

“Curiosity killed the cat, sir.” the boy began, his stern exterior that Yasufumi had seen him put on to deal with his kouhais melting away somewhat. “But if you must know it was precisely his comedic edge that got him…” 

Ah, Yasufumi thought to himself. It was one thing to give a spanking, it was another to talk about it openly. He let Kuroo off the hook, nodding his head in understanding. 

“Was it very serious? Should I speak to him as well?” 

“Please don’t” Kuroo sighed “He’s learned his lesson, I promise.” 

Yasukumi chuckled again, amused by the idea that the young man had thought he meant to punish Fukunaga a second time. 

“I’m sure he has.” He assured. And he was. He had seen enough warning swats handed out in the gym to know that both, actually all three of the third years he had now were perfectly capable of running a tight ship. “Send him over here. I won’t bite.” 

As Kuroo tapped Fukunaga on the shoulder and the wide eyed boy’s tiny eye brows flew up, obviously not expecting to be told Yasukumi wanted a word, He felt extremely grateful to be an old man. His time of stress was over, he didn’t have to handle the rawness of youthful folly quite as directly anymore, but he also wouldn’t stay out of it entirely. Not when such a fine young man as was walking towards him looked so in need of a pep talk.


	6. Osamu and Kita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osamu gets moody when he's hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for my lovely and wonderful friend teadear. please go check out her fics <3

Shinsuke was by no means a superstitious person. He had never taken much stock in what some would call a sixth sense, never thought there was anything to life but what you made of it. However there were some days when you woke up with the very specific feeling that something would go wrong that day. 

He had been trying to ignore it, but as morning practice led into classes and classes became lunch the feeling of uneasiness only grew. Nothing had been out of the ordinary so far so He wasn't sure why he was still feeling apprehensive so he tried to brush it off. It wasn’t until after school practice that the suspicious feeling was confirmed. 

“Would you leave me alone!” Osamu snapped, turning on his heel and stalking away up the court. 

“I was just askin’ ya a question ‘Samu. No need to be jerk about it.” Atsumu retorted, jogging to get back in step with his twin. Shinsuke had noticed the he had been particularly clinging recently. It might have had something to do with the fight they had had last week, but Shinsuke had no way of knowing and usually Osamu had no problem with his brother beginning around him. For all they bickered and claimed their autonomous nature, they still seemed content to spend every waking moment in each other's presence.

Today however that didn’t seem to be the case. Osamu stopped in his tracks and Atsumu’s shoulder bumped into his own with very little force, but it was enough to let loose whatever steam was occupying his brain at the moment. 

“‘Tsumu, get the hell away from me.” Osamu shouted, hands reaching up for his brother's shoulder and pushing with far more than playful force, causing Atsumu to stumble back a few steps. “Yer so annoying sometimes. Why don’t ya go bother someone else huh?” 

There was a split second in which Atsumu scowled and it looked like he was about to go down the same disastrous route as his brother, but he didn’t get a chance to, cut off by Osamu’s continued rant. 

“Oh right, ya can’t go bother anyone else cus ya don’t have any friends.” 

Shinsuke was taking steps, ready to intercept Atsumu pouncing onto his brother and preparing to have the same conversation he had had with them last week all over again, but to his surprise neither brother was moving. Atsumu’s hands were clenched to his sides, but he was looking away awkwardly, not fulfilling his normal brazen role at all. 

“Yer such a jerk.” Was all that he whispered, turning around and half jogging to the opposite side of the gym, scooping up a ball and beginning to toss it as some sort of odd comfort. Shinsuke hesitated for a moment, unsure of whether his time would better be used talking to Atsumu or giving Osamu a “talking to”, but then he saw Aran walk over and crouch down where Atsumu was laying on the ground and the decision had been made for him. That was fine, he was used to it. 

“Osamu.” He called out, nothing sharp in his voice as he beckoned the stunned looking boy over to him. His face was already looking guilty but that wasn’t about to stop Shinsuke. “Why are ya mad at yer brother?” He asked simply. He wouldn’t put blame just yet. As much as Osamu’s words had seemed unmerited, Atsumu's track record was hardly clean. 

“I’m not mad at him.” Osamu started, eyes flashing up at Shinsuke with a confused frustration. “He just… He was just there and he’s so-” The boy's words were broken off by a half hearted whine and Shinsuke raised an eyebrow and obvious invitation to finish what he started. “He didn’t do anything. It’s just that I- well I didn’t-”

Osmau turned on the signature kicked puppy face a lot less often than his brother did but they were both equally capable of it and right now it was on full blast. “I didn’t get to eat lunch and I’m really hungry.” 

Shinsuke had to hide a smile as he turned Osamu to the side and landed ten smarting swats to the seat of his shorts, noticing how his shoulders rose and his arms went to grab each other as if to prevent him from reaching back. 

“Ya don’t skip meals.” Was his first comment, not pausing for a second before landing an additional ten, making quick and effective work of his task. “And if ya do ya don’t let it make you grumpy and ya don’t start lashing out at people.” 

He got a whine and a squirm by the twentieth swat and then he released his hold, patting the boy’s shoulder for a second before commanding him to sit down. Osamu looked reluctantly at the floor for a moment but sat all the same only frowning slightly when his seat hit the wood of the gym floor. 

“Gin” Shinsuke called out to the spiker, who stood almost at attention at the sound of his name. “I have some nori maki in my locker. Can ya go get it for me.” 

As Gin scampered off, Shinsuke noticed Aran and Atsumu making their way over. Atsumu looked like his spirits were low, a gloom settling over his brow as he scuffed his feet against the floor. When he got to them there was another awkward pause before Aran cleared his throat and Atsumu looked up his brother. 

“I’m sorry for, persterin’ ya.” He said slowly, his eyes flashing up to gain Shinsuke’s approval and visibly lightening when he received a nod. 

“It’s fine ‘Tsumu.” Was Osamu’s only response, until Shinsuke nudged his thigh with his foot, causing him to straighten up and move his gaze from the middle distance to his brother’s face. “I’m sorry to. I didn’t mean what I said.”

They didn’t have time for anymore conversation because Gin was hurried up to them almost out of breath as he stopped holding out a handful of items. “I got the nori maki, but I also had some almonds myself, and I got a pocari sweat from the vending machine and Omimi-san had this weird protein bar.” 

Atsumu turned his gaze to his brother looking sort of angry as he too nudged his foot against his leg. “You were hungry?! ‘Samu why didn’t ya tell me that. I ain’t dumb I know to stay away from you when yer hungry.” 

The glare Osamu leveled at his brother was far less effective considering he was shoving rice snacks into his mouth. 

* * *

  
  
Onigiri Miya wasn’t horribly busy when Shinsuke went to drop off the shipment, but there were enough people there that Osamu was on the move. Shinsuke could wait though, he liked to take this time to catch up with his kouhai and he could wait till Osamu was done with his customers. 

As the last one exited and Osamu turned his full attention to Shinsuke, could see the effects of running a business written all across his body. His eyes were looking slightly sunken and there was a definite deterioration to his once good posture. 

“Are ya keeping well Osamu? Ya look like you have been bending over too much.” 

Osmau stiffened under Shinsuke’s touch on his arm, eyes narrowing. “I’m fine, senpai. Don’t go pickin’ at me like a hen.” 

The air in the room changed in a snap, but Shinsuke kept the same friendly smile on his face. 

“Osamu. Go eat something.” Was all Shinsuke had to say, watching as stiffness from irritation turned to stiffness from apprehension.

“Yessir” Was the only mumbled response he got as Osamu retreated back behind the counter. Shinsuke took a seat and watched as Osamu’s expert hands shaped their meal. He was sure it would be lovely. 


End file.
